Zen Pinball
Zen Pinball is a 3D pinball game which was released on the PlayStation Network on 14 May 2009. The game is the first pinball game to be released for the PlayStation 3.Daemon Hatfield, "[http://ps3.ign.com/articles/972/972593p1.html PSN Getting Pinball this Spring: Insert pun about Tommy here]," IGN (April 14, 2009). Gameplay Zen Studios claims that "in addition to the traditional task of getting the top score, specific missions will also be delegated to the player."John Draisey, Pinball Game Bounces onto PSN This Spring, PlayStation Lifestyle (04/15/2009). Moreover, the game “will have local and online multiplayer, a crazy amount of leaderboard data and ‘worldwide tournament competitions.’”Brad Nicholson, "[http://www.destructoid.com/smack-some-balls-on-psn-this-spring-zen-pinball-announced-128743.phtml Smack some balls on PSN this spring, ZEN Pinball announced]," Destructoid (04.15.2009). Also, "Zen Studios is adding some fun extras like slow motion and the ability to save your progress during a game. If you choose to indulge yourself in these options, though, you won't be able to earn trophies during that round."Daemon Hatfield "[http://ps3.ign.com/articles/976/976009p1.html Zen Pinball Hands-on: Flip your way to enlightenment.]," IGN (April 23, 2009). Tables The game included four different tables at launch (V12, Tesla, Shaman, and El Dorado),Mike Fahey, "Zen Plays Pinball On The PlayStation Network," Kotaku (Apr 15 2009). with more tables available as downloadable content. The first new downloadable table, a Street Fighter II Tribute, was released August 20th, 2009.Mike Fahey, "[Street Fighter II Coming To Zen Pinball]," Kotaku (Aug 6 2009). Development In February 2009, a press release noted Zen Pinball as being available on the PlayStation Network sometime in the future.Ryan Clements, "New PSN Titles On the Way: Confirmation of several mysterious downloadables," IGN (February 11, 2009). In April 2009, Zsolt Kigyossy, managing director for Zen Studios, announced the game officially saying that "The PlayStation Network has a wide variety of great game offerings but it’s lacking a classic arcade pinball game like Zen Pinball. This is a title for everyone’s game library, as Zen Pinball combines fast paced action and realistic graphics with the thrills of traditional pinball.” Zsolt Kigyossy, managing director for ZEN Studios, said "Our team has put a lot of hours and hard work into developing this title and the results look amazing!" Release The game releases on the PlayStation Network on 14 May 2009 in a full version costing $9.99 and a free demo version featuring 'El Dorado', one of the four pinball tables included with the full version of the game. "The board is heavy on early South American imagery, evoking the legend of the lost city of gold."Mike Fahey, "[http://kotaku.com/5250579/zen-pinball-launching-with-free-psn-demo Zen Pinball Launching With Free PSN Demo]," Kotaku (May 12 2009). Reception The game has thus far been positively received. Michael McWhertor of Kotaku writes, "thanks to Pinball Hall of Fame: The Williams Collection, Zen Pinball looks very purchasable....We already know the game has a built-in virtual level, so things seem to be going in the right direction."Michael McWhertor, "[http://kotaku.com/5213844/zen-pinball-trailer-plays-a-mean-pinball Zen Pinball Trailer Plays A Mean Pinball]," Kotaku (Apr 15 2009). Brad Nicholson of Destructoid calls Zen Pinball "a cute little game, with lifelike pinball physics and some decent multiplayer options."Brad Nicholson, "[http://www.destructoid.com/smack-some-balls-on-psn-this-spring-zen-pinball-announced-128743.phtml Smack some balls on PSN this spring, ZEN Pinball announced]," Destructoid (04.15.2009). *''It's impossible for video pinball to truly replicate the experience of a real table, but Zen Pinball makes up for that with new features that you don't get with the real thing. This is one of the best video pinball games around.''- 8.1 (IGN) IGN Zen Pinball Review http://uk.ps3.ign.com/articles/983/983659p1.html *''Despite some flaws, great visual style and innovation make ZEN Pinball a game that a lot of people will enjoy. If you're still not sold, download the demo and try it yourself.''- 7.4 (PS3Center) PS3Center Zen Pinball Review http://www.ps3center.net/article/248/zen-pinball-review/ iPhone version ZEN Studios earlier released a version of the game for the iPhone, but with two different tables: Inferno and Rollercoaster.Christophor SuperGuido Rick, "Zen Pinball iPhone iNferno," Gamers Daily News. See also *''Pinball FX'' References External links *Official Site *Zen Pinball Trophies Category:2009 video games Category:Pinball video games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3-only games Category:Video games developed in Hungary